Opening Night
Opening Night is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the one hundred and fifth episode overall. The episode aired on April 22, 2014. The episode was written by Michael Hitchcock and directed by Eric Stoltz. Plot Songs *Opening Night is an EP accompanying the music of this episode. Trivia *This is the first episode where Sue sings in more than one song. **Jane Lynch was in the 2012 Broadway revival of Annie, and Sue is singing NYC, a song from that show in this episode. **This is the second song that Sue sings from Annie, the first being Little Girls. *This is the first episode to contain three solos by the same person. *This is the first episode to not feature Artie. **As of this episode, there isn't any cast member who has appeared in every Glee episode. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene *Chris Parnell as Mario *Kerry Michelle Smith as TBA Gallery OpeningNight (1).jpg OpeningNight (1).png OpeningNight (2).jpg OpeningNight (2).png OpeningNight (3).jpg OpeningNight (3).png OpeningNight (4).jpg OpeningNight (4).png chord and JEnna.jpg Not blonde then in 17.jpg Why one bottle when you can have two?.jpg DROMP.jpg Ziegfeld Girl!.png Kurt's arrived!.jpg image amber and chris.jpg Chord_darren_lea_rooftop.jpg tumblr_n3bgee8gTs1qc02lro1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco4_500.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco6_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco7_1280.jpg Guy 2 4-9.jpg Guy filming 4-9.jpg dancer Mark.jpg fg day 2.jpg lea 4:10.jpg 2nd lea 4:10.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg Lea and her dad.jpg Jane arrives for FG.jpg Late lea 4-10.png Otp naya-coat.jpg Tumblr n3uhg6jcKA1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Have a drink with Daleastreet.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3ueaz5AcT1ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr n3ueaz5AcT1ql1znmo1 500.jpg fb 1.jpg fb 2.jpg fb 3.jpg fb 4.jpg FG stage dream.jpg THE funny girl.jpg Fanny Brice.jpg jane 4:10.jpg amber 4:10.jpg tumblr_n3urmhrpXy1qe476yo3_500.jpg tumblr_n3urmhrpXy1qe476yo4_250.jpg pat myself on the head.png Fanny jump.png Sue- Rachel 1 dress.jpg Fanny smile.png Daddy's little girl.png DC3.jpg Dc2.jpg Tumblr n3oo4nOlMg1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tina 4-7.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Samtina8.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Samtina6.jpg Samtina5.jpg Samtina 4.jpg Samtina 3.jpg Samtina 2.jpg Samtina 1.jpg Blamtina 8.jpg Abducted by aliens.jpg Blurry Rachel.png Lea bts 4-7.png Rachel 4-7.png Jenna or Tina?.jpg tumblr_n3oo9ouE8T1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3o7rpAq1x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3oju7zHKE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Disco ball.jpg Naya bts 4-7.jpg jenna on set (1).jpg jenna on set (2).jpg jenna on set (3).jpg jenna on set (4).jpg jenna on set (5).jpg jenna on set (6).jpg tumblr_n3qas2N6sL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg lea on set (1).jpg lea on set (2).jpg lea on set (3).jpg lea on set (4).jpg lea on set (5).jpg lea on set (6).jpg lea on set (7).jpg lea on set (8).jpg lea on set (9).jpg lea on set (10).jpg Bk-DnwuCIAA56DT.jpg Bk-ExKJCEAATve4.jpg Caftan.jpg tumblr_n3x40cdVgU1sk4whgo1_500.jpg opening night rachel still 2.jpg tumblr_n3x6tpCDbo1qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg booty shot.png tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo1_500o1.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo6_25002.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo3_250o3.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo4_250o5.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo2_250o6.jpg opening night stills 5 (1).jpg opening night stills 5 (2).jpg opening night stills 5 (3).jpg opening night stills 5 (4).jpg opening night stills 5 (5).jpg tumblr_n3xsl8OMzs1sk4whgo1_500.jpg tumblr_n43ncl234d1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_n43noeNqeq1rzuk6no1_250.gif tumblr_n43noeNqeq1rzuk6no2_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo3_250.gif Opening-Night.jpg tumblr_n44lh5wVXC1r53tego1_250.gif tumblr_n44lh5wVXC1r53tego3_500.gif tumblr_n45661d0b01tuz68bo1_500op1.gif tumblr_n45661d0b01tuz68bo2_500op2.gif opening night bts (1).jpg opening night bts (2).jpg opening night bts (3).jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n4fx5mGWH61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g0swPa0v1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g3m1zYHM1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g3xlR3WW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr n4g06q96g51qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo3 500.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco10_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1kg25zco3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco9_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6fmIU831r16c6do2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gd5aAqGA1ri1mzuo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gll8W8k81rzuk6no1_500.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention